


This is Country Music

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Country Music, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: 5 time Peter hated Harley's country music and the 1 time he surprised Harley.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	This is Country Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeachyKeener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/gifts).



> All the songs are highly suggested by me. Here are links to the songs if you would like to listen to them as you read or just google them.
> 
> 1\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdE9mnIuO2k  
> 2\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rB7ONnfIjaI  
> 3\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXrP66ot0zs  
> 4\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaSy8yy-mr8  
> 5\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ighEKw6RDBQ  
> +1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGa3zFRqDn4&ab_channel=Tanktiger18
> 
> Title comes from the song This is Country Music by Brad Paisley: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhxO5990Opc

1

Harley was in the lab working. He had decided he needed some time to work on his latest project while Peter wasn’t in the lab. He had his playlist on when one of his favorites came on. Harley smiled as he heard Luke Bryan’s voice through the speakers. He wished he wasn’t in the lab so he could dance to the song. That got him thinking about how he would love to dance for Peter. Peter would love that. Or so Harley thought. Later that night Harley suggested that he show Peter a dance routine he liked. As he started Country Girl by Luke Bryan, he saw the grimace look that Peter gave to the song. Harley still did the dance that he learned. When he was done, Peter was focused on him as if he couldn’t move his eyes from him.

“I like the dance,” Peter said with a grin. Harley could hear the but though.

“But?” Harley asked.

“But I’m not a fan of the song. What was that?” Peter asked looking displeased.

“That was Luke Bryan,” Harley said surprised that Peter didn’t recognize the song. 

“Never heard of him,” Peter said. Harley was shocked. 

“You have never heard of Country Girl by Luke Byran,” Harley said. Peter looked at him confused about why he didn’t like the song.

“Look I just have never liked country music in general,” Peter said. “I just never understood why someone wants to sing about their life.” Harley acted as Peter stabbed him. Peter rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics before he kissed his cheek and left Harley to think about a song that Peter might like. 

2

Harley had loved Kerosene by Miranda Lambert since he was younger. The song just screamed amazing. Harley wanted to share his favorite song with his boyfriend. He had every Miranda Lambert cd when he was younger and he would listen to them. Now he just had them all on his playlist and played them over and over again. His momma always smiled when she saw him listening to music. She always said she loved that he would listen to Country instead of the Rap crap as she called it. Harley knew he wanted Peter to listen to his favorite song. Even if Peter hated the song. He knew he needed to hear it. 

“Peter, I got a song for you to hear,” Harley said when he found Peter laying on the couch playing on the switch that he owned. 

“Okay?” Peter said confused. Harley smiled as he sat next to Peter and played Kerosene for him. Peter looked annoyed the entire time.

“So?” Harley asked.

“You know I don’t like country,” Peter said. Harley frowned. He just wanted Peter to like the one song he loved so much. Was that too much to ask?

“But it’s not just country! It’s Miranda Lambert!” Harley proclaimed. Peter looked confused.

“And that is?” Peter asked. Harley just groaned as his boyfriend kissed his forehead before continuing to play whatever game he was playing. Harley knew he would have to find another song to play for Peter. There had to be something that the other boy would like.

3

Harley had found the perfect song. No one could resist listening to Jason Aldean. He was one of the best country singers. Lights Come On was a great song with a great beat to it. He had remembered adding it to his playlist when it first came out. Harley was baking while Peter complained about some school stuff. Harley requested Lights Come On and smiled as the opening started. When it was done, he looked at Peter who was still complaining. 

“Did you not listen to the song?” Harley asked confused. Peter looked at him like he was crazy.

“I don’t listen to country, Harls,” Peter said.

“But it was Jason Aldean,” Harley said.

“So?” His boyfriend asked. Harley sighed. 

“Everyone likes a country song.” Peter just rolled his eyes before going back to his story about the school day and what happened between Peter and Flash.

4

Harley knew it was a long shot, but Carrie Underwood sang pop from time to time and maybe Peter knew of her. So he found Before He Cheats which was one of her songs that he loved that everyone knew. Even Michelle ‘I don’t listen to modern music’ Jones knew the song. He was going to win this time. Peter would have to recognize the song. Harley asked FRIDAY to play the song when Peter entered the room. Peter came in not long after and frowned when the song started playing.

“FRIDAY, turn that off,” Peter said. Harley looked at him annoyed.

“You didn’t even give it a chance,” Harley said.

“I know the song, Harls,” Peter said. He was irritated. “Just stop with pushing your music taste on me.” Harley watched as Peter walked out of the room. Maybe he should have been nicer about playing the music but he wanted Peter to like at least one country song. Even if it was some singer he hated at this point.

5

Harley was driving home with Peter. Peter had decided it was time that he meet Momma Keener. Harley was excited. He put his phone on shuffle as they headed down to Tennessee. They were almost out of New York when Rascal Flatts came on with Come Wake Me Up. Harley smiled as he sang along to the song. He loved this song and had memorized all the lyrics when he was younger. Once the song was over, he could see Peter smiling.

“I may not have liked the song but you have a great voice Harls,” Peter said. Harley felt himself blush and nodded as he watched Peter change the playlist to his own. Harley frowned. 

“I’m the driver,” Harley pouted. Peter smiled.

“It’s the same songs except without the country music on the playlist,” Peter said. Harley rolled his eyes. 

“Just give my songs a chance,” Harley begged.

“Never,” Peter said with a grin. Harley knew that he would eventually find the right song for Peter that was country. There had to be a song out there that Peter would like. 

+1

They had arrived on the evening of the day before. The two tired had eaten dinner before passing out cuddled on Harley’s bed. Harley woke up later than Peter. He quickly noticed the smaller boy was no longer in the room. He went down to find him. Peter was humming along to Johnny Cash’s You are My Sunshine. Harley smiled as his Momma talked with Peter and Peter told her that the song was one of Ben’s favorites. 

“Ben liked to listen to Johnny Cash when I was younger. It’s why I don’t listen to modern country as Harley does. It’s just not the same as the music that Ben would play for me,” Peter said. Harley rolled his eyes. Of course Peter like the classic stuff. He watched as his momma and Peter talked and how this was the boy he was going to marry once he got up the courage to propose. At least he had a song now that he could play in the background as he proposed to Peter. Something sweet that would have great meaning. Harley decided he better join them in the kitchen before his mother caught him staring and brought it up to him. Not that she wouldn’t tease him for sleeping in already. Harley was just grateful that he got lucky with finding Peter because the boy was something else if his music taste said anything about him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Behind the scenes: writing part 2 of this was fun especially since i have another work with Harley involving that song. If you have not heard Kerosene I would suggest it highly.
> 
> This is Parkner server: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
